Meet Moo!
by Dragon Trainer
Summary: I have no plans for a sequel to this one. I just answering a challenge. Anyway what would have happen if instead of Suezo landing on Genki he landed on Mocchi. This is a new twist to an old story. Please R&R.


****

Meet Moo!!!

By Dragon Trainer

Hi, This is Dragon Trainer! I'm doing this story as a response to the challenge fic made by Falco-chan.

It begins late in the afternoon as the sky turned black with the coming of the rain. My friends and me had just learn the truth about Moo and the Phoenix, and were now more determine than every to find the Phoenix. So we had continue on even with the threat of rain, and it was there on the cliff of a barren land that we saw it, Moo's floating castle. It hovered in the dark sky like a signal of doom that threaten to come down and engulf us, but me, tiger, golem, hare, mocchi, and even suezo was ready for the attack. We all knew that it was only a matter of time, before the horribly creature called Moo decided to try and wipe us out, and we all had plans to foil his attempt.

"Holly," I screamed as the dark castle grew nearer to our position," go find somewhere to hide!" 

"Ok," Holly answered as she hurried off.

"Uhhh, Maybe I should go with Holly to protect her," Suezo yelled as Holly retreated to a rock behind us. He was always the most cowardly of the group.

Then the hopping eyeball went after her leaving only me, Tiger, Golem, Hare, and Mocchi, which should have been more than enough to handle Moo. Are least that was what I thought as a bolt of lightning flash and the creature called Moo appeared before us. He was a monster unlike any other. From the top of his head to the bottom of his feet he was covered in a golden armor. His eyes were a haunting red, which was glowing with his evil intentions. And the only part of him that was not covered in armor was his thick gray hair that hung out the back of his helmet. Slowly he approached us with a confidence that totally engulf my own as I start to doubt our chances for success against him. 

Tiger was the first to attack Moo. He moved in a blur of blue as he charged straight at the huge creature. Tiger hope to get revenge for his baby brother by defeating Moo, but it was clear he was a long way from achieve that goal. He was no match for Moo as he tossed him aside like a rag doll. Hare followed with his Machine Gun Punch, and like Tiger before him he was also knocked out of the way with just the back of Moo's huge hand. The next to challenge Moo was Golem. His strength so far had been without equal, and he chose to lock hands with Moo in a battle he should have easily won. But Moo was much stronger than Golem, and he defeated the huge rock creature in a battle of strength. 

I watched the battle in from a distance studying Moo's moves. I realized we didn't have a chance fighting separately, but maybe together we could beat him. So I called my friends together, and we all attack Moo. Tiger and Hare charged him at the same time, which only ended with both of them being hit by the same move. Golem again tried to over power Moo, and this time was hurled into the rocks besides us. Mocchi and me tried our "Kiss the Sky" combo with "Our Best Foot Forward Move" which only resulted in Mocchi and me being thrown against the ground behind him as I slide to a stop.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" I heard a scream behind me as I turn to see Suezo in an attempt to save Holly hurl himself at Moo, which achieve nothing but him being swatted away like a fly. Suezo hit the rocks above us and landed on poor Mocchi. So I scramble to my feet in hopes of getting Mocchi out from underneath the unconscious eyeball, but it was no use. "Aaaaaaaahhh!" I hear Holly pleading screams as I turn from Mocchi to face an enemy I knew I couldn't defeat, but I also knew I couldn't just let him take Holly. So, I charge toward Moo as I shout," Rip it up!"

Moo turn toward me with Holly in one of his huge hands. His eyes were glowing red in the darkness of the night, and at that moment I knew I couldn't fail. If I did it could easily spell the end of all us, so I sped toward him with the hope of our fallen group. I jumped high into the air with one leg extended as I aimed for the face on my enemy, but I never saw what happen next. All I felt was the shattering of bone and the hard and cold ground as I flew away from Moo and lay still.

"Genki!" A voice screamed into the night as my world was drifting farther and farther a way from me. "This can't be happening," I thought as I tried to open my eyes, but it was as if I had lost complete control of my body. My eyes refused to open, my hands refused to move, and I couldn't even move my head. 

"What was happen to me!" That was when the darkness came and I lost all sense of direction. A voice called out to me. It sounded like my mom, but something was wrong. It had a sense of being something more. "Something like the…. No," I find myself screaming in my head." No one could hear me, but I didn't care I refuse to go quietly in to the dark, which now threaten to consume me. I thought it was over for me for sure, and that when I saw it. A light so bright that I thought it was going to blind me. A creature flew though the darkness and it was then that I realized what it truly was." The **PHEONIX**," I had finally found it, but something was wrong with this picture. "Aren't I dead?"

"Yes," the fiery bird screamed," but I can't let this be." "I still need you to find my body, so I can merger with it." "So I must bring you back, but it will be only temporary!" "I can only keep you alive as long as my mind rests in your body, so once I'm freed you will die, Genki."

"No, this isn't fair," I shouted! "How do you expect me to help you if I'm going to die by doing it!" 

"You have no choice, for once you reawaken you will not remember any of this, and it will be as if this had never happen," the Phoenix declared as it open its wings and prepared to fly away.

"Isn't there anyway for me to stop this?" I pleaded as I realize that I would never see my home again.

The Phoenix turned his back to me as it prepared to fly away. "Maybe if you can find a way to go home at the same time you release me, but that my friend is impossible." "Goodbye, Genki," it yelled as it flew away leaving me alone in the darkness.

That is when the bright light came again, and I awoke to find myself lying on a rock slate with Mocchi by my side crying. The others were gone. It seems that everyone thought I was dead, but what of Holly. I moved my hand and Mocchi jump up in alarm.

"Cheee!" He screamed as he stepped back and took a good look at me. "Chee, Genki is alright, chee," Mocchi yelled as he wrapped his arms around me. 

I found myself wincing in pain as Mocchi hugged my still tender side. "Mocchi, where is Holly and the others," I asked him. 

"Chee, Holly got capture by Moo, and Suezo went alone to rescue her, Chee," Mocchi began sadly. "Tiger and Hare left, Chee, and I don't know where they went!" "Golem is around here somewhere!" They all thought you was dead, but I still here, Chee, to wait for you to wake up."

"Thank you, Mocchi, now lets go look for the others." "We have to find the others so we can rescue Holly, and then we off to find the Phoenix and defeat Moo and the Baddies for good."

"Cheee!" "Lets go, Genki!" Mocchi screamed as Genki sledded off of the rock slate and they began their adventure to find the others and rescue Holly, so they can continue their journey to find the phoenix.

The End!!!


End file.
